Dare You To Move
by Detached
Summary: L&Light are blackmailed into doing...what? Going...where? Evil little sisters rule the planet! Fluffy. I can't do summaries, forgive me.


**Detached:** So…yesh…I felt the need to give you this because I just had my junior prom, and L& Light just sort of popped into my head on the ride home. (Which I had to get from my parents, mind you because a girl –not the one who ordered the limo either- said I couldn't come, even though there was space. But whatever. I had fun. She was so angry when she realized I knew her boyfriend. Ha! Okay…story now…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The girl stepped into the room, her hair whipping behind her as she slammed the door shut. The person at the computer looked up briefly to see what the commotion was about, and when he saw the blazing eyes, he paled slightly.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, nonchalantly, recovering himself quickly.

"Yes, you can explain your reasons for not going to prom." The boy sighed. He knew that this was going to be an obstacle, but he didn't expect her to be this angry.

"No, I went to last year's and had a thoroughly unmemorable time. I do not care for dancing, nor do I care for the food, and the general disorderly conduct. Among other things."

"Yeah, yeah. You know why it was boring last year? Because you couldn't take me doofus."

"I'm sure taking you would have made it all better."

"Yeah it would've! I'm the life of a party!"

"You're not doing a very good job in convincing me to let you tag along." He stated calmly. "Because, if I remember correctly, you are the underclassman and need me to take you."

"Oh, I could get a date; I just don't want to deal with you about it. Or father." She added as an afterthought. "Definitely not father."

"You still need to convince me. "

"Fine, fine." She held out a notebook. His eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" he looked over his desk, nothing had been moved, or if it had, it had been put back exactly the way it was. So his sister had most definitely had some assistance in the matter.

"I had some help. There are some very interesting things in here…I had to translate most of it, but it was worth it…" she smiled evilly.

"Will you take me now…?" she asked quietly, and, as if to add insult to injury, she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, Onii-chan." He sighed. The only woman who had ever been able to successfully manipulate him.

"Fine, I'll take you. Happy now?"

"Oh, yes!!!" she ran out into the hall, calling for their mother, so they could go shopping.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Another man was sitting at another computer elsewhere, and another young woman was also interrupting him.

"As I stated before, I have no need or desire to attend such an event."

"But you have to! I need you there! You're the only one that he…"

"I do not care if I make the man jealous."

"You owe me a favor."

"I owe no such thing. I believe I paid my dues when I was forced to be your pack mule at the mall three days ago." She sighed, exasperated. Then her phone rang. She picked it up, and had a quick conversation. Then she smiled.

"I didn't want to do this." She said slowly as a smile spread across her face, "but you leave me no choice." She pulled out a small disk out of her jean pocket, and held it in front of him.

"There were some interesting things on your computer. Some very interesting things." He was unfazed.

"It is impossible for you to hack into my computer from the outside, and there has been no information relayed to me on even an attempt to do so. So your bluff is unnecessary." His eyes turned back to his computer.

"Who said I went through a back door?" she asked quietly, making his eyes widen, "Who's to say I didn't walk through your door?" he spun to face her again.

"I am good with locks." She smirked as his eyes widened further, and waved the disk around.

"I am surprised though, with some of the things I found. The illegal stuff, for one thing…and then I found that file. I am very impressed with you, keeping that a secret for so long." He sighed, also having been defeated by a woman.

"When is this formal event?" she smiled as started to chat excitedly, as she pocketed the disk again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He sat there, quietly, looking around the large room. It was a nice place, he admitted to himself. The theme wasn't too bad either. It was a mystery murder type thing that resembled Clue. You had several rooms and suspects, and had to narrow down who was the murderer from those factors. He briefly wondered what the favors would be. Each table had been given a list of minimal clues and there were additional ones on every table. It was supposed to promote "mingling". How he hated that word. It just gave the girls a chance to flock to him, to talk to him. The fact that he was there with his sister both saved him and damned him.

Because he was with her, they were not offended by her presence, nor were they insulted when he turned them down for a dance. But that didn't stop them from asking. And asking. And asking some more.

On the other side of the room, the dark haired man was sitting eating his fifth chocolate pudding swirl that his "date" had left on the table for him, before going to chat with her friends. He was also being flocked, not by females, but by men. Choruses of questions and accusations were being flung at him. And they weren't of appreciation either. "What did you do to her?" and "Why is she here with you?" he ignored them all, merely paying attention to his treat, which was only making them angrier. He glanced over.

A pair of toffee eyes were staring at him, watching him intently. He returned the look, and they nodded briefly before standing up, and walking into the other room.

The dark haired boy was picking up several more of the desserts and the other was picking up a drink, for both him and his sister. The girls were regrouping in the bathroom, and the other boys remained behind, ready to annoy the other when he returned. They didn't want to risk being spotted harassing someone by the faculty.

"So are you having a good time?" the brunette asked calmly.

"No." he added nothing else, his predicament was annoying him.

"I thought you said that social events were not your forte."

"They are not. I was blackmailed." The eyes narrowed.

"I know how that feels."

"Ah, so you as well? I thought you liked having females fawning over you."

"Only as much as you like shoes." His glance going downward.

"Touché." He said staring down at his black sneakers. He was not wearing the tight male shoes, at any rate.

They walked back the brunette's table together and sat down, staring to talk. The girls returned and started to bother them for a while, but the blank stare from the other made them walk away.

"So we have saved one another, Raito-kun." The boy said casually.

"I've told you not to call me that."

"Would you actually prefer me to call you Light, as the girls do? Their precious angel?" he said tauntingly. Raito grimaced. L dug into the desert.

"So how did Wedy manage to blackmail you?"

"She broke into my room and logged into my computer. Used the "front entrance" she said." Raito smiled slightly.

"Well why does she want you? I can't see that matchup."

"Just to make her Aiber jealous."

"I can see that." A happy sister ambushed them then.

"Onii-chan! Thank you for bringing me! Hello, L! Having a good time with my brother?"

"It is better than my previous…company." She smiled.

"I bet!" she sat down and grabbed the drink that her brother had gotten for her. "There's nothing better than friends!"

"We're not friends." The response came simultaneously.

"Yeah, well rival. Whatever you guys call yourselves. So I've been hearing that you have to dance with Wedy?"

"I believe that is part of our agreement." The eyes sparkled.

"How about…I dance with you, and save you from Aiber's wrath, and then when Onii-chan wins Prom King you have Wedy cut in on the Queen to save him. Aiber will be more jealous that way." L thought for a moment.

"That seems equitable. But will Raito-kun allow me to dance with his sister?" Raito was also thinking. Sayu merely stared at her brother and when he went to open his mouth, cut him off.

"Would you rather be in Aiber's wrath or Misa's arms?" his sister asked sarcastically. Misa was the shoe in for Queen just as much as Raito was for King, and there were many rumors about the two, which Misa flamed. Raito instantly replied.

"Aiber."

"That's what I thought. Now shall you dance with me, L?" she held out her hand.

"I would honored, pretty lady." She smiled as they walked over to the dance floor, Raito watching the others. He did dislike parties like this, especially when Matsuda came stumbling to their table. Raito really wasn't sure how the poor underclassman had gotten in, but he tolerated the presence as the other spoke.

"So then she left!' he finished the story and Raito nodded. L and Sayu were coming back. Matsuda stood up and turned to Raito. "Would you mind…?" Sayu grabbed the hand.

"It's alright, Onii-chan knows you." She dragged him away to a dance.

"So I have asked Wedy and she seems to go along with the agreement."

"Good." He looked over at Misa and shuddered mentally. "Very good."

"Do you feel an attraction to Wedy, Raito-kun?"

"No, but even Matsuda's better than her."

"I see."

"Excuse me! The announcer's voice filled the room. "We will now be giving out awards to the winner of our mystery murder theme. For people who…" the voice started to call off names, and Raito and L ignored the voice.

"So about the recent serial killer…"

"That is an interesting view…"

"The police are looking in the wrong direction…"

"I know, my father…"

The voice finished, and got loud again. "And now our Prom Court! They started to call names, and as always, the eternal couple was Naomi and Raye. Nobody knew how she had been able to put up with him since they were eight, but some things didn't change.

And now….our King! You have all chosen…Light Yagami!" he stood and walked briskly over to the middle of the floor.

"And our Queen! Our very own little celebrity…Misa Amane!" she practically skipped over to them, her polka dotted, short cut dress, bobbing along with her. Her arm wrapped around him viscously, like a plant intent on devouring.

"Misa-Misa's so happyyyyyyyy! She gets to dance with her Lighttttttttt!" Raito looked around, expecting to see Wedy, but he didn't. He didn't see Aiber either, for that matter. He looked for his sister who looked at him and shrugged helplessly. _Oh no._ his mind said. _They left. They made up and left. She must have played the 'my date is with someone else' card. Oh crap._ And as if to enforce that, the music started, and Misa melded herself to him. Raito sighed, resigning himself to his four minute prison.

The beginning was all notes, and Raito tried to lose himself in them, but he was finding it very difficult as he was having trouble breathing. Even his sister couldn't save him from this; he didn't expect her to either.

"My Light…" Misa stated happily.

"Don't ruin the moment." The moment of peace he would only have if it was silent. She sighed pleasantly.

_Welcome to the planet… Welcome to existence…_

He saw another pair of eyes watching him, but they appeared to be moving, moving closer…

_Everyone's here…everyone's here…_

They were only a few feet apart now.

_Everyone's watching you now…Everybody waits for you now… _

He held out his hand, asking for the dance. No fancy words were needed. With L, actions were louder than words, anyway.

_What happens next?.._

Raito saw that L was not just upholding his side of their bargain, but was truly asking him, baring his heart in the most unusual and strange way. _._

_What happens next?..._

He momentarily wondered why L was doing this at such a strange time, but then, L never did things in a conventional manner, did he? Even as children he hadn't, why would that change now?

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move_

He nodded his head slightly, pulling himself away from the girl and taking the other hand against his own.

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor, I dare you to move, I dare you to move, like today never happened, today never happened before…_

The body was pulled close to his own, not as close as Misa had been, but…close enough_…_

_Welcome to the fallout…Welcome to resistance…_

They started to dance, not even aware of the stares they were receiving from the other students. They were lost in their own world.

_The tension is here…_

_The tension is here…_

"Raito-kun…" L said in a whisper. Raito decided he liked this much better than 'My Light'.

_Between who you are and it could be…between how it is and how it should be…_

The chorus started again as Raito said the other's name back to him, also in a whisper. Raito wondered briefly as to why his head was on the other male's shoulder, but he let it fall almost as quickly as it had arisen.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell, maybe forgiveness is right where you fell… _

Raito's hands slid around the pale neck.

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

The arms locked around his middle, pulling them even closer. But it didn't feel suffocating, it felt comforting.

_Where you gonna go?…_

_Where you gonna go?…_

L smiled down at the other, happier than he had possibly ever been before in his life.

Raito let his eyes close, feeling for the fist time in his life, complete.

_Salvation is here._

**Detached:** this was sooo much fluffier than I originally intended. So much more. It was also supposed to have a lemon, but they….didn't want to. Nope. So I might do an 'after prom' dirty sequel but…all in all I like this. Made me blush more than my lemony scenes, this story did. I normally don't so cute, so give me your honest opinion, if you think it deserves reviewing that is…

**L**: That really was cute.

**Sayu**: Hah! My plan worked perfectly!

**Raito**: You had a plan?

**Sayu:** Of course –cough-

**Detached:** Right…Goodbye everyone!

**Raito:** Note that Detached does not own neither Death Note nor the song I dare you to move by Switchfoot. This is also simultaneously both her first songfic and her first "T" rated story.

**Sayu:** -hits Raito- Stop it! You're making her blush! Uh…Onii-chan…wake up!

**L:** he needs mouth to mouth resuscitation!

**Raito:** I'm up, I'm up!

**L:** Fiddlesticks…


End file.
